


Witches Sin and their Lucky Victim

by RedScreams



Series: Other Passions, Other Worlds [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Band Fic, Demon Sex, F/M, Femdom, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Loss of Virginity, Monster Girls, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Reverse Gangbang, Rough Sex, Transformation, Vampire Sex, Werewolf Sex, female band, male groupie / fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedScreams/pseuds/RedScreams
Summary: A lucky longtime fan of a hard hitting metal/rock/punk trio has the chance to meet with the lovely rebels, but he soon realizes there's more to them than their wicked image entails.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character
Series: Other Passions, Other Worlds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791409
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Witches Sin and their Lucky Victim

The crowd’s raucous hollering and headbanging energized the already aggressive sound of the band. Rising but still close to stardom, the trio called Witches Sin caught the hearts of many. The singer and guitarist Joan Inferno shouted with heavy vitriol, her punkish nature helped by part of her green coiled hair shaved on the left side. Holding the fort was the enigmatic grungy brunette Lucy Feng, never breaking her intimidating nature aside from a rare smirk. Energizing the band was the spiky black-collared, wild wavy-haired redhead Rozzy, described by Joan in an interview as her favorite animal.

The sandy haired Tommy Batty’s green eyes stuck to the band. Their fierceness, their finesse, their femininity all captivated him.Joan’s charisma helped by her red lipstick, studded bracelets, and a sleeveless white-t saying 666 in black underneath a red leather jacket. Lucy’s mysterious nature was helped by her hair occasionally covering her eyes, black leather jacket and pants that she always has on for rebel appeal no matter how hot it gets, and black lipstick and eyeshadow for a gothic look. Rozzy’s active profession caused her to shed some clothing to cool off, but kept her leggings with exposing holes on her thighs and calves. Naturally all their movement, sans Lucy, gave a healthy dose of jiggle for Tommy’s more immature side.

Completing the set was an adrenaline pumping romp called The Devil Pulled Me Over, showcasing an array of screams, roaring raw sonic sounds, galloping and throbbing bass, and pounding heart-pumping drums. Tommy was hypnotized by their melody and rhythm, their wild spirits, their tight-clothed bodies swaying and playing. He came back to reality when during a bass solo, Joan pointed at Tommy himself. He pointed at his chest in disbelief and received a confirming grin before she played her part.

He felt his body loosen up from the mesmerizing bass and drums, and he jumped and hooted for more yet in a way that separated him from the other headbangers. He found himself closer and closer to the band as they finished the finale with a stirring drum fill before every instrument concluded with a bang. The crowd exploded with joy and yelling.

“Thank you!,” Joan shouted and threw the devil horns. “You’ve been wonderful tonight! We love you, your support, and your money! Hahaha!”

Rozzy jumped over her set and came to the front, hugging the waving Lucy and blew a kiss to the crowd. They signed off and took their equipment home but not before Rozzy wiggled her eyebrows at Tommy as she left. Baffled but eager, he steadily followed them to not make himself noticeable but a few eyes leered at him in envy.

\--

He finally met the trio next to their van, security giving the go-ahead to let him in. Inside was a cozy dwelling full of posters of other musicians, magazines scattered around the seats, and CDs in a pile. What struck him were so many of them having a man on the covers with the same hair and eye color as him. Surely it was a coincidence. In any case, he was too awed to say anything, getting a kick out of Rozzy.

“You’re starstruck!” the drummer beamed. “Aww, that’s cute! How’s it feel, Lucky?”

“Huh,” he shook his head to regain consciousness. “Actually, it’s Tommy. But this is so cool! I loved you all as long as I can remember! This place is a lot more humble that I pictured, too. Your stuff always sells out”

“Our manager’s very generous,” Lucy quipped in her contralto voice, toothpick in mouth. “A fine practitioner of self-love.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. You deserve a lot more.”

“I like you already!” Joan said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “As our guest, what would you like to see first?”

He thought long and hard in this once in a lifetime opportunity. As he pondered, he observed the details in each member. Joan’s multiple inverted cross ear piercings and her healthy amount of softness of her belly that had been airbrushed in photos. Rozzy’s surprising amount of arm hair and her tendency to scratch a lot. Lucy’s pronounced canines and the surprising length of her arms for an already tall woman. Soon he found his answer.

“Oh, I got it! Can I get a taste of what’s going to be on the next album?”

Joan was befuddled. “Uh, that’s more of a secret for now. But I mean… Yeah, that one track Rave With The Devil will be on it.”

“Awesome! There’s so much stuff I want to talk about, I feel like an interviewer! How did-”

Lucy cut him off with a finger to his mouth. “We appreciate your passion. But you’re not just here to talk.”

Tommy asked with a muffled “Mm?”

“Yep!” Rozzy blurted. “We’re on the road a lot, and we don’t get a lot of company. Hint hint~”

“Oh.” It hit him. “OH! But don’t you have boyfriends or girlfriends?”

“Tour life is too stressful for that stuff,” Joan said. “So we’re all single if that eases your morals.”

“Alright… It’s still so sudden. I never even-”

“Don’t worry,” she sang with fluttering eyes. “We’ll make your stay memorable~”

Before Tommy could say anything, Joan’s eyes and voice put a spell on him. His body loosened up and with fewer inhibitions, he took off his patched jacket. 

“Just let us know if we’re going too far,” she continued. “Not that you’ll complain.”

Tommy found himself surrounded by leather clad rockers with their hands roaming his chest as they laughed and smiled. Lucy was quieter in her exploration, but her grin was evident to Tommy as she groped him. His heartbeat raced from all this attention as these rough girls had him in a vice, every part of him from the waist up was fair game for teasing. Joan kissed and softly bit his lower lip and Rozzy licked his neck and shoulder. He melted from the sensation, but as they stripped layers of their clothing off, he spoke up.

“Wait- wait,” he moaned. “I’m feeling too lucky here. I want to thank you all first. In my own way.”

“Ooh~” Rozzy gave a wide smile and ripped her top open. “Dig in then!”

She shoved his face in her chest, his surprise quieted into blissful acceptance. She laughed as he motorboated himself, with her reaction calming into moans as he started kissing her breasts and nipples. 

“Mmm, he’s a keeper,” she giggled. 

He lowered himself down to her leggings, a throwback to glam metal fashion with vertical holes torn out in patterns. Naturally, he kissed each one, spending the most time on her exposed thigh. Kneading and nibbling on it, he groaned with each bite and lick, grabbing her ass to hold onto.

“All right, lover boy,” Joan approached him with only her white bra and panties, her jiggles captivating him. “Don’t forget there’s no solo acts here.”

Lucy arrived next to her stripped down to her panties and leather jacket, not saying anything but giving a look expecting him to get to work. The trio formed a close circle with Joan in the middle, the other two’s boobs touching each of her own. Tommy was dumbstruck for a few seconds before settling on Joan’s, sucking on them with vigor and some teeth for her nipples. All the while he groped and tweaked Rozzy and Lucy’s boobs to Rozzy’s vocal delight and Lucy’s moans. 

Lucy pulled her jacket back to show off her boob that now squished against Joan’s, and Tommy wrapped his lips around them in one go. Joan sighed from the feeling, and Lucy’s amused face kept him going. 

“Impressive,” Lucy said. “It’s like you got two tongues.”

Tommy paused, and blushed more than before. He opened his mouth and showed his tongue, where it was forked down the middle. 

“I got into an accident, and the surgery got me this. They can even move by themselves, see?”

True to his word, the tongue’s two tips could move independently and roll around. All of the ladies had a surprised look, turned to each other, and grinned. Lucy shoved him down on his knees, and pointed down her black panties. Without a second to lose, his tongues ran across her tummy, licking in patterns across her body. She shivered from this new sensation and held his hair tightly. 

Tommy pulled Lucy’s panties down with his teeth, earning a toothy grin from her, and he placed his face into her crotch. He sighed in bliss and chuckled, taking his time before kissing her crotch. His twin tongues slid inside her, and his wide eyes looked up at the jacket wearing lady to see her fondling herself with slow, hypnotic motions. Her moans grew louder and he kept at it, his tongue swirling inside her walls and around her clit.

The other two waited as they groped from impatient lust, tuning Tommy to give his special to Joan. Her throaty moans were music to him, and he dug in more to sate her needs with the right spots. As his tongue wrapped around her clit mercilessly, he brought each hand to Lucy and Rozzy and fingered them with steady aim. With all women being satisfied in some way, his mind could relax on getting Joan’s taste as her screams started to whine in ecstasy. Her shivers got him smiling, and he turned toward Rozzy as his fingers now moved to Joan’s.

Rozzy’s excitement had her bouncing in anticipation, and his tongue had her squeal in delight. Tommy expected her to be content with his skills, but her hedonism caught her and she grabbed his head. His surprise was muffled as she straddled his face and she was giving him a faceful of furry love. Her bush was ticklish to him, but he never had enough time to embrace it as she kept humping his tongue and lips. He caught a glimpse of her panting and growling expression, and his body submitted to her hunger as his arms slumped down. He unbelted himself and started stroking his member through his underwear, lost in the carnal dominance.

Needing little foreplay and wanting a quicker orgasm, Rozzy’s wetness was sudden but enjoyable to Tommy. His astounded face was covered in her juices and Rozzy was more than happy to lap it off. 

“W-wow,” was all he could muster.  
He saw them approach him now fully nude, except for Lucy’s insistent jacket, but they stopped as they looked up. The van’s overhead window showed clouds revealing a full moon. He liked a good stargaze as much as the next guy, but he didn’t see the big deal. But he looked at the trio and saw them appear differently.

Joan’s scalp grew a pair of horns, her hair turned white, her skin red, and her tongue acting like a snake’s. Lucy’s limbs and hair grew in length, her irises turned yellow, and her skin showing a paler shade. Rozzy’s hair grew more and more across her body, her face morphing slightly as her mouth became a snout and her ears had become pointed like Lucy’s. Joan cackled devilishly in a blaze of fire, Rozzy howled at the moon, and Lucy chuckled with fingers under her chin. Tommy was too stunned to move.

“You see, Tommy,” Joan explained. “We’re not just a rock band. We roamed for decades looking for fresh victims.”

“And you of course,” Lucy continued. “Had the traits of a virile, virginal sacrifice.”

“Betcha thought the occult stuff was just part of the show, huh,” Rozzy laughed.

“You- you mean,” Tommy stuttered. “You’re going to kill me?”

“Of course not,” Joan began. “You have the right mind, body, and blood for us to feed on. You’ll just have to spend it all on us until you die.”

“If that life of servitude is what you crave,” Lucy said. “We’ll give as much music from our moans as you wish.”

“And that could last longer than you think, pretty boy,” Rozzy chimed. “Certainly better than your dead end town!”

Tommy thought about it, and as each girl came closer to him with dangerous and beautiful faces, he realized how dried up his future would be if he stayed. A crummy life with fake smiles or defeated neighbors. Future partners or spouses digging into his insecurities. The few remaining jobs out there to grind him into dust. 

Even if it was a trap, it would be an exciting one. Three talented, beautiful women to worship and be worshipped by. With their own monstrous forms raising his urges more than before. He knew the risk he had to take.

“Yes,” he breathed. “I’ll do it.”

Joan laughed lowly and planted a kiss on his lips. Rozzy went and sunk her nails into his wrist, and Lucy’s fangs drove into his neck.  
“You won’t regret it,” Joan smiled, as a sharp nail grazed his cheek to spill some blood that Lucy was all too keen to lick up. 

The band dragged him to one of their beds, and his body felt motionless. Not out of defeat, but of total compliance. Stripped away of his clothing from his shirt to his pants, Lucy went behind him to kiss and lick his neck, still possessing her mark. Joan ran her fingers across his bare chest and body, watching him twitch from the sensation, her lips and teeth going to his nipples and belly.

Rozzy tears off his underwear with ferocity, grabbing and licking his throbbing member. Her head goes under the shaft to wrap her tongue around his balls, making him groan to her skill. Rozzy continues to fellate him properly, but her warm mouth and tongue caused the poor man to cum too quickly to her huffing disappointment as she swallowed the measly stream..

“No worries,” Joan assured, as Lucy ran her fingers to his ribs. “I know enough magic to know a lasting spell. Until we’re satisfied of course.”

She snapped her fingers, and Tommy’s cock felt constrained yet still working. He was worried at first, but he nervously got over it as the ladies’ motions and looks aroused him into another erection. He looked over at Rozzy pouncing on top of him, her size alone making him shrink. She placed herself on top of his dick, and animal lust took over as her hips mashed into his. All the while, Lucy and Joan hovered above his face as he ate out the girls with his dual tongue.

“Oh my god…” he muffled, feeling his member getting swallowed without being on the verge of cumming.

The beastly drummer kept assaulting his pelvis as she humped with vigor and grunting, with Tommy’s pleasure competing with his fear of his dick’s safety. She lowered herself, chest to chest, and held onto Tommy and she fucked him senseless and nearly whining from the forcefulness only deafened by the two pussies in his mouth. Her animal lust devoured his dick, but her lack of control made her unwilling to slow down, and her pounding ended almost abruptly as she slinked off of him. Panting but still wanting more, he looked at Joan with his mouth slightly open.

“Can-” he flushed. “Can you get on your knees?”

“My, how daring,” Joan cooed. “But it’s the least we can do for our biggest fan~”

He grabbed her arm and placed her on the bed, the assertiveness getting a giggle out of Joan. He lubricated her pussy with his tongue and finger, relishing in her moans. His hunger got him growling like Rozzy earlier, exciting her again to see the sight.

He placed the tip in, and her pussy almost felt hot to the touch. It was painful and scorching at first, but he saw no burns, and he continued penetrating her. Her moans were tempting him to go further, and he pressed into her at a better angle to reach into her easier. The sight of Joan’s back tattoo having bat wings was another sight that got his mood light and ready for sinful acts. The devil woman got him spellbound, and he grabbed onto her thick hips with faster fucking as her ass jiggled in mesmerizing waves.

Rozzy’s head tilted and she rushed to be next to Joan, cheek to cheek, with Tommy fingering her with his left hand to her howling joy. Lucy’s envy grew and touching herself wasn’t doing enough, so she begrudgingly placed herself to Joan’s right. Her own pussy was used by Tommy’s finger hooking into her, and she gave a breathy sigh. His hips and hands were getting a serious workout, but the sight of three amazing asses kept his spirits up. He saw Joan’s devil tail flailing and took a nibble at it, and pulled on it with his teeth. Her cries of pleasure grew longer and her pipes were as impressive as her body. She whimpered as she came on his dick, and he took his hands out to smack her ass. 

With a surge of pride and dominance, he started spanking the other women’s butts like bongos. Rozzy loved it and kicked her feet as her claws dug into the bed, but Lucy was less amused. She got up and stood with a clear foot and a half over Tommy and knocked him back on the bed.

“I’ll show you what real power is,” she boasted. 

“Really now,” Tommy challenged. “I’m looking forward to it~”

Lucy put her foot on top of his tip, rubbing her toes all around it. He stifled a groan, but the feeling was too good to ignore. She ran her foot up and down his shaft with a commanding look. Lucy’s eyes and fanged grin froze Tommy, and he meekly let her continue. The sight of him on his back made her touch her boob hiding in her jacket, and her pussy was eager for a taste after so much foreplay. Tommy tugged himself from the imposing woman with her goods showing in full display, seeing her body full of tattoos of skulls, snakes, and roses. She waited long enough, and Lucy bent down to jerk him off and finger herself at the same time.

“Hope you’re flexible,” she gave a low giggle.

Lucy pushed his legs closer to him, and she placed herself on top of him, thigh to thigh. The leathered woman slowed her fucking and took herself off his dick in spurts to drive him crazy. 

“Do you want it?”

“Yes…”

“Do you really want it?” She went down and up again to tease him. “Let me hear it.”

“Yes!”

“What do you want?” Again with a slow descent and then raising again.

_“I want you to fuck me, Lucy!”_

“Good boy~,” she flirted.

She now rid him without pause, holding onto his dangling legs as she thrusted onto him. Driving his dick with each second, the feeling of total submission felt like he was completing a rite of selling his soul to this band. But he didn’t care and only wanted to be treated like a toy by the vampire queen as the others looked on from the sides. Her face reddened from his dick hitting the right spot, with the surprising sight of Lucy softening up causing him to laugh. The outburst rewarded him with a meaty slap to the face, causing Rozzy and Joan to laugh.

Tommy didn’t seem to mind, feeling natural for his place. Lucy bounced harder as her hair, jacket, and breasts jiggled in tandem as her grin turned into a softer yet assertive smile. She leaned toward him and fucked his dick at a faster rate, hitting his thighs with his own jiggle from her pounding. To increase his pleasure, Joan and Rozzy licked his nipples and rubbed his body. The sounds coming out of him were stifled until Lucy went deeper in her fucking, causing him to moan higher than the girls expected, with Rozzy cooing at how cute they were

“Whew,” Lucy gasped for air. “That was a good voice just now. If Joan ever has throat problems, you can be our next singer.”

She chuckled as Joan griped, but they were too enthralled as Lucy pressed herself to her limit. She gave several bursts of rapid thrusting as Tommy shivered and curled his feet around her body. With the final thrusts, she grinded on his dick as a final touch before getting off of him and spanking his ass. It took him many seconds to compose himself, but he mumbled that he wanted to finish.

The band surrounded his dick and took turns pleasuring it, as he writhed and gripped the sheets. Joan suckled his tip, Lucy removed her jacket and scraped and licked his shaft, and Rozzy swirled her tongue around his balls. The spell broke off and streams of white painted the women’s faces and chests. Rozzy laughed in delight, Joan had a lustful chuckle, and Lucy merely grinned at her work. 

They all went up to Tommy, drained out of so much energy, blood, and sperm being used and kissed and licked him. He didn’t mind the stickiness since it came from him, and was more focused on the affection from his favorite artists. Their clawed hands and fanged mouths were now comforting, feeling safer than he thought he could feel in such a position. 

“You know,” he broke the silence with a quip. “It could be fun to do a duet on one of your songs.”

“I’ll keep it in mind,” Joan smiled. “Of course now you know you have a bit of us in you. As much as you have been in us.”

“Yep!” Rozzy exclaimed. “Demon’s kiss, vampire’s bite, and werewolf’s claws!”

“So, I’m now… Like all of you?”

“Correct,” Lucy said. “It was another reason we brought you here. We needed someone to continue our bloodlines. In case we ever go extinct.”

“How do you feel raising a bunch of pups, loverboy,” Rozzy asked with a chirp.

“I… It’s all so fast. And a touring lifestyle isn’t the best place for a healthy childhood.”

“We’ll take a hiatus,” Joan said. “And it’s only a suggestion. We’re still young and in our hundreds.”

“Mhm… Woah, that means… You were alive before rock n roll even existed! I wanna hear more some day.”

“Fine, fine,” Lucy smiled and deadpanned. “We have lots of stories to tell, but for now, just relax with us until the night sleeps.”

Tommy nodded and closed his eyes, the band around him took turns going to sleep with Joan at his side and Rozzy holding his waist. The nocturnal Lucy still stirred and got up to make coffee as she laid next to Tommy with an arm over his shoulder. She flipped through the pages of a nature magazine to look up articles at bats as she snuggled closer to Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> Put my fantasy of fucking a girl rock group out there for self-indulgent fun, with a mix of supernatural almost-horror! Very fun to make, and I hope it helps show how diverse this collection (and my work in general) can be with story.


End file.
